User blog:GT3NB/THE RISE?! Black Ops 2 OFFICIAL DLC Information+Thoughts from Giddy N Hormones!
Hello Everyone! Okay, so, right. Basically, the new DLC for Black Ops 2 has officially been leaked! More importantly however, the Zombies Map has been kind of, sort of, not really revealed. All we know officially at the moment is that it's called "Die Rise" or "The Rise" as "Die" translates to "The" in English. Okay, "The Rise"? Interesting. Straight away just from looking into the name we can deduce that this Map may have something to do with rising or ascending, and to be honest, I don't think it's going to directly link from TranZit. I think it's going to be set at a totally different place, maybe with the same characters, maybe the old crew will make a glorious return or perhaps we may even have some new survivors to control, nothing is totally clear at this point in time.(Which is the 31st of December, 2012, I will update it when the trailer and/or more information is released) Popular speculation is that this Map may feature skyscrapers and helicopters as apposed to the Bus from TranZit. Personally, I can't see it happening. Well, the helicopter theory at least, unless it was automated and only took you to limited locales, otherwise I think Treyarch would be too lazy to add something like that. However, Skyscrapers or tall buildings? I'd say that's a given in my opinion. Unless the Map's name refers to the "rising of the dead" I think that Zombies jumping from building to building would be menacing and cool, as we all know the Zombies are a lot more athletic now so maybe they'll take that a step further. I really have no idea how this is going to work, but when we get some more information or a trailer it should all become clear. However, I do have a wishlist for 'The Rise': *Old Characters back. Please! No boring CDC or CIA characters with no dialogue Treyarch! *A full sized old-fashioned Zombie Map, none of these tiny Survival Maps or TranZit nonsense. *Have it complex, but not too complex. The style of Moon would be nice. *A decent Wonder Weapon available from the Box. The Throstodyne is not a Wonder Weapon, it's crap! *A Special Round, something new, something interesting, the Avogadro made no sense, was annoying and to top it off, completely pointless. *Have some color! The redness and the fog of Green Run was so boring and tedious! *An interesting Easter Egg, no surprises there. *A new Gimmick, like the Bus, Landers or Teleporters, a new way to get to places. *And finally, something that can come at least ''close ''to Nacht, Kino, Der Riese or Moon. Please, Green Run was a flop and you know it Zeilinski boy. Well that's all I have to say for now Zombie fan peoples. I'll update this when more news is released but for now, it's been Giddy N Hormones (talk) 01:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC), and I'll see you again real soon. Category:Blog posts